A borehole may be a bore of a well (e.g., a wellbore), which may be cased, uncased, etc. A borehole may be characterized by its size and defined by a medium or media that surrounds the borehole. For example, a borehole may be formed by drilling into rock where a rock face defines the drilled hole (e.g., the borehole). As an example, a borehole may be formed directionally, for example, via a technique such as directional drilling. A directionally drilled borehole may deviate from vertical along one or more portions of the borehole. For example, a portion of a borehole may be drilled intentionally at an angle other than vertical. Horizontal drilling, as a subset of directional drilling, may refer to drilling that results in a departure of a borehole from vertical, for example, exceeding about 80 degrees. As an example, a horizontal borehole may, for example, after reaching about 90 degrees horizontal (e.g., as measured from vertical), deviate upward. In such cases, the angle past 90 degrees may be continued (e.g., as in 95 degrees, rather than reporting it as deviation from vertical, which would then be 85 degrees).